In the shadows
by Zaphen
Summary: A boy comes back from his job. He seems to be normal... or is he? And what happened some weeks ago to make his friends so worried? Does it have anything to do with Cobalt-blue eyes, spying him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing characters, but I do own the story I put them in.

Summary: A boy come back from his job. He seems to be normal... or is he? And what happened some weeks ago to make his friends so worried? Does it have anything to do with Cobalt-blue eyes, spying him?

Pairing: none for now, maybe a little-tinny-kind-of-twist hint of 34 in this one

Ok, this is my FIRST fanfiction ever so no flames alright? And if my english isn't great, sorry about that, I'm just a poor french-speaking girl after all!

.

**In the shadows** - Chapter 1

After a soft 'click', a dark figure steped into the small appartment as the door slammed open.  
  
"It's sooo good to be home!" it said, closing the door behind itself.  
  
The shadow stayed there for a moment, streching and moaning contently, its long arms up in the air. Then, it sighed and made its way in the dark room with something like a rope following right behing it. The shadow knew where it was going, or so it seemed like it because there it is sitting on a couch as dark as the room was. It sighed again, sinking a little more in its seat. After some ten minutes of complete silence, one could wonder if the figure was asleep or if time had just froze but, in a quick movements, it lit up the light sitting just next to its hand on a table that would have remained unotice in the darkness of the room.  
  
A boy dressed of black was sitting on a couch of the same color. He even hadn't shove off his black army-style booths. He was more a young man of 18 than a boy, but that wasn't what his features were showing. He wasn't that tall, nor was he fat. He might be seen as one of the rare american with a body that size, considering the high cholesteral of the States. He had an heart-shaped face, gorgous lips and the most amazing eyes ever. They were amethyst.  
  
He gave a look around the room, which look like a lounge joined to a kitchen. In the lounge part, there were only 3 pieces of furniture: the couch where the young man was laying, the little table beside it and another table in front of the couch, a long table where a television was resting. Also, there were books all over the place. Vampire Chronicles, Lord of the Rings, some from 'For dummies' collection, some Shakespeare, some Moliere-these were french-, you name it. It was an entire library... with books spred on the floor, on the tables or on the couch instead of in a bookshelt. For the kitchen part of the 'room', more books, but other than that there was nothing else. It was remarquebly clean for a lonely young man's appartment, except for the book mess.  
  
The boy didn't seem to find what he was looking for, so he got up to his feet, revealing behind him a long braid of chesnut hair that was reaching his bottom, and walked in a feline-like motion to the door next to the couch. Opening it, he revealed a small bathroom. That was the only room so far that wasn't covered with books, because it was simply too small for him AND the books. There was a toilet, a sink, a shower and a window. Everything was in its right place, but still the young boy couldn't find it. He sighed again, for the third time since he got home. Oh well, he thought, I'll find it later, 'cause now is shower time!  
  
He got back in the lounge and closed the light he had opened not a minute before. Gotta save some energy. Darkness filled the appartment again for 3 seconds before the young man turned on the bathroom one. Not bothering to close the door, he began undressing, taking his black shirt off first. Soon, his pants, booths and socks joined it on the floor. In only his boxers, he got to the shower and turned it on. The boy tested the water at first cold, then turning a lot more hot then he wanted it. He adjusted it to the right heat, stepped out of his boxers and got into the shower.  
  
Moaning in pleasure at the way the water caressed his body, he jumped when he heard the phone ringing._ Shit! Did it HAVE to ring when I'm taking my damn shower? Can't it just wait for when I'll be finished? Noooo sir! It HAVE to ring NOW. Jeez, where's my luck these days?_  
  
Even as he went on, he could still hear it ringing in the appartment. Then it stoped, a loud 'beeeep' was heard and the boy ceased his mental rambling to hear the message.  
  
'Hey Duo, it's Quatre.'  
  
_Ooooops!_ Duo mentally slapped himself.  
  
'I wanted to know if you were okay, because you promised to call me when you'd get home...'  
  
_Yeah, sorry man, I forgot..._  
  
'... and I told myself that maybe you've forgot or that you're not home yet.'  
  
_Oh no, Q-man. Tro would have told you that so you wouldn't panic, don't lie to me. When you're in full mother-hen-mode, you can't think of anything except the worst.  
_  
'So, would you call me please? Really, I'm worried about you. I am, Trowa is, my whole family is!'  
  
_Really? Like I didn't realised the way you're all over me these last few weeks._ Duo snorted.  
  
'Bye Duo. Remember to call me!' And there ended the message.  
  
Duo, who have stayed still while listening to the message, began to move again, taking the soap. He thought. _It was funny to look how Cat reacted after... erm well, the first few days at least were funny. But now, I feel like killing the sweet mother hen he'd become. That's so annoying! It's not like I can't take care of myself... right?  
_  
He sighed. Maybe Quatre wasn't over-reacting after all. Maybe Duo should let him do so he wouldn't feel so guilty. Duo began soaping his body, forgetting for a moment that he had so much problems. He closed his eyes, letting his body relax to his own touch.

-----------

Somewhere near the window of the bathroom, a shadow remained unoticed while it spyed on the boy in the shower. Cobalt-blue eyes sparkled as Duo turned under the water to free his hair from his braid, which wasn't wet yet. The shadow watch it fall around Duo. Surely, the boy didn't think that anybody would spy on him through the window, which was misplaced to say the least. Maybe Duo thought nobody would be out at this time of the night - nearly 3 in the morning. Or maybe he was just too tired to think about the possibility of being watched. Whatever the reason was, the shadow was grateful as it continue to observe Duo and his fee-like figure cleaning, caressing his soaped skin, tempting the unseen watcher. The shadow sudenly turned his back to Duo and began walking away.

It neared a street light and revealed itself to be a young boy with chocolat-brown hair that covered his face with shadows. What was wrong with him? He was lusting after a boy! Him, the one that wasn't supposed to feel or want anything except doing missions on missions. The fact that he was feeling something for someone wasn't as shocking as his other realisation. It isn't that Duo was a boy, no. It was that Heero wanted a mere human.

.

.

.

.

Lost? Don't worry, I am too. I wonder what will happen now? ........ What do you mean, ' I'm the autor and I'm supposed to know what I'm writing' ? It can be a suprise to me too, no? ;) Of course I know what I'm doing, you just wait. Please review! See ya!


	2. AN: Gomen!

A/N : Hi! Sorry for those who waited so long the sequel of this fic, but I seem at a loss of... inspiration to pursue it. I DID wrote a paragraph or two of the second part, but nothing good can come out of it. When I started it, I had no point at all, no real plot. Now, I realise that it's trash without the plot and I can't think of anything! Sorry, but the teachers are all against us students right now, trying to fill up my brain til it burst open so they can put more and more and more stuff in it. CAN'T THINK!! Gomen nasai!!


End file.
